


Before Mother Nature

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: RotG Kink Meme [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there was a Mother Nature, the seasonal spirits manifested themselves. At first they were all wild - that’s why the season’s were dangerous - then they mellowed out a bit. They were the first spirits on Earth - and the only seasonal spirits ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Mother Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Forgot to add the prompt! So [here](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4593493#cmt4593493%22) it is.

When Earth first started out, there was no Mother Nature. Just Seasonal Spirits. In the beginning they were disastrous. They land was practically uninhabitable because of the forces they weaved. But then came the time where the very first four fell to their season. Summer burned, Winter froze, Fall drowned, and Spring over growth-ed.  
  
With every generation of Seasonal Spirits, the forces they wielded calmed. Earth was in a semblance of peace, allowing it to become habitable to creatures now. There were still times when one of the generations fell back into the raging menace from generations before.  
  
From dragon-esque forms, the Seasons started taking other forms. They started as the creatures dwelling and living off the land to some preferring the more human form when people arrived.  
  
When the Seasons heard talk of another spirit named Mother Nature, they raged. How dare a single spirit come in to take their duty away.  
  
The only one who wasn't raging was Summer, she listened to what the other said before disappearing without their knowledge. She wanted to meet this Mother Nature and learn her purpose here like all the others.  
  
Finding the women didn't take as long as she though, a few tips from other spirits (after threatening a few with burns) she managed to find the women garbed in dark green.  
  
"So you are the Mother Nature they speak of." The dark green dress and long black hair whipped in the wind as the sudden chill of the North Wind accompanied her turn. Surprisingly green-gray eyes gazed at her.  
  
"And you must be the one they call Summer, correct?" Was retorted back. Nature crossing her arms under her chest as she held eye contact.  
  
Both women kept eye contact even as the North and South Winds howled around them. At the same time both held their hands up to calm the winds. Though Nature was the first to speak,  
  
"I'm not here to take away your duty as Seasonal Spirits. That is what you do, I just protect the life here."  
  
After that, they had sat and talked, the winds curling around them. Nature explained her situation and what her duty was in depth. In turn the Summer seasonal explained about how the spirits change and how they are made, and that Nature shouldn't interfere should the birth of a new one be sensed.  
  
After speaking for a bit longer, the Seasonal left to inform the others of Mother Nature. It didn't end well, that is until she heated them down.  
  
Over the many centuries, Mother Nature interacted with each Seasonal and only had to deal with three rebirths for each. Connecting herself allowed her to fell when one ceased and a rebirth happened.  
  
Then Winter's Seasonal ceased. The pain shooting through her chest, left Nature gasping and bent over. The pain was to high, the Seasonal didn't end on it's own. Dropping to her knees, Nature gasped as tears streaked down her face. Another had killed her.  
  
It would take another few centuries of her taking over for Winter before the warmth of Winters rebirth bloomed in her chest. Smiling Nature prayed that the others would notice and take care of the new sprite.  
  
She had her duties and it was always the other Seasonal spirits duty to warm a new one in. Nature will visit in a few hundred years.


End file.
